Ron's Journal
by Shadow Phantom
Summary: Otherwise known as: "The Not So Secret Inner Thoughts of One Ronald A. Weasley". Filled with humor, sarcastic wit, and romance (kinda). Set during fifth year.
1. Random Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything associated with it. 

Rated PG-13 for: Some naughty words, and, uh, underage drinking

AN: Hey folks! I decided to write this thing after reading some other diary like things that just about killed me I was laughing so hard. I thought that maybe I could try my hand at it. Oh, and keep in mind, this is only chapter one! There's still one more to go! So, uh, yeah, enjoy! (Oh, and it may look long, but it's a quick read, trust me) 

The Not So Secret Inner Thoughts of One Ronald A. Weasley

****

September 2, Tuesday

7:00 am

Aaargh. Why does school have to start so bloody early!? Growing boys need their sleep. Twelve hours is not too much, no matter what Hermione says. She doesn't know everything.

If she knows everything, then, then I fancy her!

7:05 am

Which I most certainly do NOT.

7:07 am

I mean, why would I? She's only pretty and smart.

7:10 am

In an annoying, bookwormish "I know more than you do Ronald Weasley" sort of way.

7:15 am

I do NOT fancy Hermione.

3:30 pm

I go asked out today! By a second year, but still, I feel wanted now. 

We Weasleys are in high demand. So I suppose it's a good thing that there are so many of us. 

Hell yes, Ron Weasley is one of the most eligible bachelors at Hogwarts.

3:35 pm

Right behind Fred and George.

3:38 pm

And Harry.

3:42 pm

And Malfoy

3:50 pm

Bollocks! Who am I ahead of!?

3:56 pm

Cedric Diggory! Ha!

4:00 pm

But he's dead…

4:04 pm

And I'm not so sure that I'm more eligible than he is anyway. 

5:00 pm

Harry got asked out by three girls today. 

5:05 pm

Damn him. 

****

September 3, Wednesday

1:00 pm

Got in a row with Hermione at lunch today. I'm not surprised, she just HAS to scold me when I'm being perfectly innocent!

…

I really was.

…

Okay, so maybe I was trying to turn Malfoy into a toad, so what? He deserves it. That git. 

She kept insisting that I would lose us points, AND it wasn't nice. She always insists that I be nice to everyone. 

1:15 pm

Not that I like that about her about her or anything. 

1:20 pm

I really don't.

3:00 pm

I hate Snape.

3:01 pm

A lot. 

****

September 4, Thursday

10:20 am 

I think that there may be something seriously wrong with our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. 

Then again, I don't know how that would be any different from our previous teachers.

10:34 am

Like that git Lockhart.

10:38 am

I really hated him.

7:06 pm

What's wrong with putting off my Transfiguration essay to play chess? I happen to like chess! 

7:10 pm

Especially when I beat Hermione at it.

7:16 pm

Mwahahaha.

****

September 5, Friday

4:00 pm

Fred and George will not leave me alone! They've spent the past hour taunting me with "Ron loves Hermione!" 

I do NOT! How many times do I have to say it? 

I DO NOT LOVE HERMIONE, I DO NOT LOVE HERMIONE, I DO NOT LOVE HERMIONE, I DO NOT LOVE HERMIONE, I DO NOT LOVE HERMIONE…

4:07 pm

Nobody will ever believe me. I give up.

9:42 pm

Fred and George were singing the fifth verse of "Ron loves Hermione (he just doesn't know it yet)" when she walked into the Common Room. 

They said that I was redder than my Gryffindor badge.

9:45 pm

Damn them. 

****

September 6, Saturday

10:00 am

I get to sleep in. Finally.

10:33 am

Harry stole this and read it while I was catching up on some much needed sleep. He said that he thinks I fancy Hermione.

10:36 am

That and my life is very boring.

10:40 am

Sod Harry.

10:42 am

He's right though. 

10:47 am

I'm never writing in this again. Stupid sodding notebook thing. 

****

September 27, Saturday

3:00 pm

I wouldn't be writing in you, you stupid sodding thing, if we hadn't taken our first Hogsmeade trip today. Usually trips to Hogsmeade are perfectly normal occurrences that involve drinking a lot of Butterbeer and eating so much candy your stomach hurts. 

I never knew that Butterbeer could actually start to affect you once you start on your tenth mug. That's all the detail I'm going into. 

3:08 pm

I'm never going to say what happened in Hogsmeade today! Ha, that rhymed!

3:13 pm

I'm a poet and I didn't even…

Do you really want to know what happened?

Of course you don't. You're a stupid book with blank paper in it that I am writing on. You are INATIMATE. 

3:16 pm

Then why in the hell am I talking to you? 

5:17 pm

I wonder if Hermione will ever look at me again. Or if I'll even be able to ever think about today without going red. Stupid Weasley genes. 

8:19 pm

Like I said, we went down to Hogsmeade today. It started out normally enough. Harry, Hermione, and I walked down there with the other students, and stopped by Zonko's to store up on jokes, then Honeydukes to store up on sweets, and then the post office to send Sirius, excuse me, _Snuffles_, a load of food. 

It a was bit chilly, so Harry suggested we nip inside the Three Broomsticks for a few Butterbeers before we headed back up to Hogwarts. Nobody can say no to a Butterbeer, and we were in there within in minutes, ordering the drinks from Madam Rosmerta and her sparkly shoes. 

For some reason we all got a little carried away with the Butterbeers, and suddenly I noticed that I didn't feel quite right. The floor was at a strange slanty angle and everything that anybody said was automatically funny. 

I now know that I was drunk.

At the time I thought "Are you feeling all right mate?" was the funniest thing I'd ever heard in my sad and miserable life. 

I don't know how it happened. All I know is that…

I can't say it.

8:23 pm

And I won't.

8:24 pm

Ever. 

8:56 pm

Oh, all right. I KISSED HERMIONE. Happy now? 

9:01 pm

I've finally cracked. 

****

September 28, Sunday

12:00 pm

I woke up this morning feeling slightly nauseous. My head was pounding too. Harry told me that the Muggles call it a "hangover". 

12:03 pm

I hate Butterbeer. 

12:15 pm

Fred and George have become even more voracious in their pestering me that I truly do love Hermione. However, they don't know that I am not feeling well from being drinking so much yesterday. 

12:18 pm

Just told them to bugger off.

12:22 pm

They laughed. 

4:30 pm

After a bit of pumpkin juice and a hot shower, I started feeling not so horrible. Hermione even did some sort of anti-headache Charm or something. She's looking at me again, which is a good sign. I think she's trying to forget it ever happened. 

I can't even remember it. 

4:37 pm

Harry offered to tell Hermione that I loved her for me. Why does nobody in this world understand that I RON WEASLEY AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HERMIONE GRANGER! 

11:59 pm

Well, maybe just a little bit. 

****

September 29, Monday

7:00 am

Rainy days and Mondays always get me down…

7:04 am

That's a Muggle song. I've heard Hermione singing it a few times. 

7:07 am

You shut up. 

7:11 am

I'm yelling at paper again. 

5:00 pm

Three rolls of parchment. THREE ROLLS OF PARCHMENT!

That bat Snape wants us to write him an essay three rolls of parchment long! Is that man insane? Well…of course he is. But seriously…three rolls of parchment!

5:03 pm

It's due next week. Bloody hell, I hate that man. 

5:08 pm

Hermione hates it when I swear. 

5:12 pm

BLOODY, BLOODY, BLOODY, BLOODY, BLOODY, HELL, HELL, HELL, HELL, HELL, HELL!!!

6:24 pm

I hate being in love. 

****

September 30, Tuesday

4:30 pm

That's it. It's the end of the line for me. I'm dead, out, gone, I've kicked the bucket, bought the farm, gone to that sweet shop in the sky. 

Fred and George KNOW. 

As usual, they wasted no time in bothering me about Hermione. They tried a few renditions of the song, but little did they know that my will is too strong to get upset over the likes of a measly song! 

…

Even if I did yell myself hoarse at them the first fifty times they sang it.

Anyway, they finally stopped singing, and Fred said, "Come on Ron, everybody knows you fancy her." 

"Everybody but you. Why don't you stop living in denial?" George added.

Then I completely forgot that nobody is supposed to know that I've finally excepted the truth. I just opened my big fat mouth. "Shove off, I know as well as everybody else." 

They looked like it had just been announced that their birthday would take place on Christmas, and Halloween, and that their joke shop was wildly successful, and they were going to be millionaires. 

Farewell cruel world, I don't have long to live. 

6:07 pm

They've decided to wait until tomorrow to tell her. 

6:11 pm

I'm still dead. 

****

October 1, Wednesday

7:00 pm

I LOVE HERMIONE GRANGER!! Yes, that's right, I love her! I don't care who knows it anymore! I'll tell the world! 

After class, Fred and George approached her, those sodding sods. "Hey Hermione," they grinned at her. 

She looked at them in absolute confusion. "Hello." 

Then they told her about yesterday. I hate them. "He said he knows as well as everybody else, Hermione. So, what do you think you're going to do about it?" 

I was pretending very hard to be interested in the chess game in front of me. Then, she turns to me and asks, "Is that true?" 

Well, what was I supposed to do, LIE to her!? When she was looking at me like that? I tried to say yes, but I couldn't talk, considering I was about to die, and I just nodded at her instead. 

Fred and George were laughing like mad. 

"Well, in that case, you two can just forget about me helping you. If you can't keep secrets, neither can I. So, Fred, you'll just have to find out a way to ask Angelina out on your own." That shut Fred up, but it just set off George even more. "And you, George Weasley, good luck with Alicia." 

Both the twins were looking a little horrified, while Harry had nearly collapsed on the ground from laughing. 

"It's not funny, Harry." He kept laughing. Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Harold James Potter…I will certainly NOT help you ask Ginny to the Halloween Ball anymore!" 

That caused an uproar in the common room. Even Fred and George started laughing again. Harry's eyes nearly fell out and rolled around on the floor. 

7:20 pm

Hahahahahaha. 

7:28 pm

If Harry hurts my sister, I will rip off his testicles and wear them as a hat. And laugh at the expression on his face. 

7:34 pm

Hahahahaha. 

7:46 pm

That's kind of disgusting. 

****

October 2, Thursday

10:00 am

Dumbledore officially announced the Halloween Ball at breakfast this morning. I think I might suck it up and ask Hermione. Harry and Ginny have been smiling shyly at each other all morning. 

It's disgusting. 

4:02 pm

She hates me. 

4:06 pm

She hates me, she hates me, she hates me, she hates me, she hates me, she hates me, she hates me, she hates me, she hates me! 

4:10 pm

I, Ronald Weasley, am the bloodiest prat at Hogwarts. 

4:16 pm

She still hates me. 

****

October 3, Friday

11:07 am

She wouldn't look at me this morning, except for a nasty glare that didn't make me feel to secure that I would be in one piece by the time the day ended. 

At lunch yesterday I thought I would as her to the Halloween Ball, you know, before some stupid Bulgarian internationally renowned Quidditch player got to her. I couldn't just, well, ASK her, I would have to warm up first. 

"Hi Hermione." Note that I didn't use her despised nickname. I sat down next to her at the table. "You look, er, nice today." 

Then she smiled, Hermione smiled, at me. "Thank you, Ron." 

"Listen, er, about the, um, Halloween Ball. Would, er, you, um, like to…uh…go with me?" I could have just stopped there, and I wouldn't be hated right now. But, no, being the prat I am, I KEPT GOING. "You know, unless Vicky asked you, or you already promised to go with Malfoy or something. I wouldn't want to impart on your love for the Incredible Bouncing Ferret." And, of course, now that I was insulting her, I wasn't stuttering like an idiot anymore. 

Her face darkened. "Why do you have to tease me like that, Ron? It's not funny." 

Tease her? Oh hell, she thought that I was KIDDING about asking her to the ball! Just so I could make a jibe about stupid Viktor Krum and Malfoy, the King of all Prats. "It wasn't a joke, I-"

"You what? You thought that I would actually go with Viktor, who is not even here, or, or Malfoy? If you're so obsessed with the both of them, why don't YOU take them to the Halloween Ball!" Then with that, she stormed out of the Great Hall. 

Open mouth, insert foot. 

12:23 pm

Harry had better watch it, or the Boy Who Lived will become the Boy Who Was Unable to Have Children. 

1:34 pm

She still hates me.

~~~~~~~~~

One more to go! Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Even more, Random Thoughts

Disclaimer: Harry Potter not mine. Nope, not no way. 

Rated PG-13 for: Ronness

AN: The fifth book is coming out in less than 48 hours! Yes! 

Because I forgot last time, I've dedicated this story to a few people. To KK, my awesome editor, who found a mistake in the first chapter but it was too late for me to change it. To KK and Lauren who completely agree that Lucius Malfoy is an a-hole. To Lauren who loves Lupin as much as a do, and is willing to come up with ideas for everybody who might die. To HermioneStar who threatened to kill me if I didn't write another R/Hr story. And finally, to my buddy bud bud bud bud Eesha who forever be my number one partner in crime when it comes to R/Hr. 

The Continuation of: The Not So Secret Inner Thoughts of One Ronald A. Weasley

October 4, Saturday

10:35 am

You'd think it was Valentine's Day around here. I think I'm going to be sick. Even sicker than I was when I saw Lockhart wearing the ugliest robes known to man. 

11:47 am

Hermione talked to me. 

11:54 am

Granted, she said, "Don't even try to talk to me right now." 

12:30 pm

Harry and Ginny went to the Quidditch pitch together, so he could help her fly better. 

My little sister is actually bloody good on a broomstick, and she doesn't Harry St. Potter to help her "improve her technique". 

Must discuss with Fred and George ways to dispose of the body. 

3:00 pm

Hermione told me that we "Have to talk." I must start practicing my maneuvering techniques to get away. Maybe Harry will let me live under his Invisibility Cloak for a few weeks. 

3:13 pm

If I love Hermione, shouldn't I be brave enough to work things out with her? Maybe my rivers of love don't run quite so deep as a thought. Let's see, what do I love about Hermione? 

Well, there's her bushy hair. I love her hair. Then her eyes, which are so full of life, that sparkle when she happy, and spark when she's mad, and then her intelligence, and the way she knows everything but doesn't act like it, and how she thinks that everybody deserves a chance, including the King of Prats, and-

I've got it bad. 

****

October 5, Sunday

2:56 pm

Escaped talking with Hermione on account of Quidditch tryouts. I'm determined to secure that spot as Keeper! I, Ron Weasley, will be the best Keeper since…um…Oliver Wood…

3:03 pm

He IS the best Keeper we've ever had.

7:12 pm

Hermione tried to have that talk with me at supper today, but she was too late, because Dumbledore announced the new Gryffindor Keeper, and I was too busy accepting congratulations. 

That's right, Ron Weasley is the new Gryffindor Keeper! Watch out Hogwarts, here I come! In light of my newfound capabilities I have been temporarily boosted to the position of sexiest bloke at Hogwarts. 

7:21 pm

Not like I wasn't before, it's just that everybody else realizes it now too. 

7:26 pm

Hahahaha. 

****

October 6, Monday

7:09 am

As Garfield might say…I hate Mondays. 

7:13 am

That's another Muggle thing. 

7:17 am

YES, Hermione told me about it. So what? 

5:17 pm

Well, I finally got cornered by Hermione who demanded that we talk. She pulled me to a more private area of common room so other people couldn't listen in. 

I thought that maybe she would start out be congratulating me on my position, since she didn't last night. No such luck. "Ron, I just want to know why you said what you said to me about the Halloween Ball." 

My first Quidditch game as sexy, sexy Keeper will be on Halloween, I thought. Then I caught a sight of her face, and suddenly felt very bad. "Well, I didn't really mean too, I guess I just a little carried away. I, erm, really do want to go the Ball with you Hermione." Then I said the two words that I don't think I've ever said to her before. "I'm sorry." 

She burst out with an, "Oh Ron!" And dissolved into tears, flinging her arms around my neck and proceeded to dampen the front of my robes. Through the sobs I could make out something that sounded like, "Congratulations on making Keeper. You really deserved it." At least I think that's what she said. It was more like, "Congrat(sniffle)ulations on (sob) making (wail) Keeper. You (tear) really (sniffle sniffle) deserved it (sob)." 

6:00 pm

More reasons I love Hermione: how she cries after we stop arguing. The way her eyes get all red and puffy from sobbing so bloody much. The fact that she keeps playing me at chess although she knows she'll never win. 

6:13 pm

The way she says, "Oh Ron!" 

6:21 pm

I'm a prat. 

****

October 10, Friday

7:00 pm

Hello ickle Ronnikins. We've decided to take this for your own good. Maybe when we give it to Hermione to read you two can go to the Halloween Ball together as more than "just friends". We know that both of you want it that way, so we've decided to help out the process a bit more. Cheers!

Your doting older brothers,

Fred and George

****

October 14, Tuesday

8:30 p.m. 

Fred and George are horrid! Don't worry Ron, when they gave this to me I refused to read any of it. That's just awful that they would read your thoughts without a care! I only caught a few words, so please don't be embarrassed. (Although I would like to know why you wrote "bloody hell" in huge capital letters repeatedly) 

Love from,

Hermione

****

October 18, Saturday

10:45 am

Fred and George deserve to burn and die. Thank Merlin Hermione didn't actually read this when they gave it to her. She foiled their plans once again. So, ha! Take that, you prats! We're going to Hogsmeade today, I wonder if we'll stop by the Three Broomsticks…I wouldn't mind kissing Hermione so much again. 

Although we have come to a silent agreement to never discuss that day. Maybe I could bring it up while Harry is off with my little sister somewhere. 

10:53 am

Must make amends with Fred and George so we can kill Harry. 

7:28 pm

Hogsmeade with bloody brilliant, as always. This time we carefully monitored our Butterbeer intake, and made sure to eat some Honeydukes sweets at the same time to soak it. Hermione said that it works. She does know everything, so Harry and I followed her example. 

Ginny caught a cold. If it's because of Harry and their late nights at the Quidditch pitch, he is dead before Halloween. 

7:36 pm

I guess we couldn't play the Quidditch game without him, though. Then we would have to forfeit. 

7:42 pm

The first of November, then. He's gone. 

****

October 19, Sunday

2:40 pm

Angelina Johnson was voted the new Quidditch captain, thank Merlin. Can you imagine what would happen if the terrible two were in charge of the team?

…

Of course you can't, you're a bloody _notebook_. 

She said we had practice every day this week except for Wednesday, so we could catch up on homework. How nice of her. 

3:12 pm

Hermione scolded me for calling Angelina a wench. Harry laughed. 

3:34 pm

She's still a wench. 

****

October 20, Monday

7:00 am

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. 

4:14 pm

I swear, every girl in this castle is going crackers about the upcoming Halloween Ball. Everywhere you look they're giggling and discussing exactly what they're going to wear and such. I don't know what there is to discuss. There are not exactly a wide variety of choices. 

There are only so many different styles of Muggle dresses to wear. 

4:43 pm

I'm thinking about hiding under the bed and never coming out again. Parvati and Lavender showed Harry and I a magazine with different dress choices in them. Do Muggles have nothing else to do but sit around and think about fashion? It's frightening. I'm glad that all we have to do is go get a Muggle suit. There aren't many varieties of those. 

5:01 pm

Maybe I should talk to Ginny about what she is planning on wearing. A few of those dresses didn't appear appropriate for somebody like my little sister. 

Would she be willing to go in a nun's habit, I wonder. 

****

October 21, Tuesday

9:24 pm

Quidditch practice, Quidditch practice, and more Quidditch practice.

****

October 22, Wednesday

10:46 pm 

Had to do all my homework tonight. Can hardly lift a quill. 

10:52 pm

Angelina is still a wench. 

****

October 23, Thursday

10:07 pm

I ache in places I didn't even know existed. 

10:16 pm

Hermione gave me a back rub. 

10:37 pm

Mmmmmmmmmmmmm. 

****

October 24, Friday 

11:08 pm

Essay for Snape due on Monday. We have practice tomorrow and Sunday. I can hardly think straight. I wrote a song about Angelina. 

11:17 pm

Who's a wench?

You're a wench!

You are the wenchiest wench that ever did wench! 

Yes you!

It's true!

You skanky wenchy wench, 

You!

11:59 pm

Hermione scolded me for singing about Angelina like that. Harry joined in for another round. 

****

October 25, Saturday

2:00 pm

Slept until noon. I think that with another twelve hours the bags under my eyes may actually disappear. Harry and I sang the wench song again, so Hermione threatened to tell Fred. I beat her to the punch and told him instead. 

2:16 pm

He thought it was splendid. 

2:22 pm

Hermione said that we had to coordinate our outfits for the Halloween Ball. What is there to coordinate? 

3:43 pm

Oh. That. 

11:47 pm

We're going to pound Slytherin. 

12:02 am

Fred and George had to run around the Quidditch pitch ten times for singing my song under their breath. 

12:09 am

Hahaha. 

****

October 26, Sunday

10:07 am

Had to get up at six for Quidditch practice. I think every square centimeter of my body is covered in mud. 

10:11 am

It's raining. 

****

October 27, Monday

7:43 am

Bloody hell! I missed my alarm! 

3:37 pm

Why is it that things always seem to happen to me on Monday mornings? 

3:45 pm

I don't really get to just get a Muggle suit for Halloween. Hermione wouldn't show me what she was going to wear, but she said it was Renaissance and that it would look better if I got fancy clothes from that time period. 

Sometimes I forget that she really can be like other girls. 

3:52 pm

The best looking couple at the Ball wins a hundred Galleons prize money. Each. For that I'd wear a dress myself. 

****

October 28, Tuesday

5:17 pm

Three days until we rise to glory in Quidditch. Angelina may be a wench, but she sure knows how to train a Quidditch team to perfection. Fred and George complain that she's too much like Oliver. I guess that's who she learned it from. 

We have decided to bury Harry in Hagrid's pumpkin patch. 

****

October 29, Wednesday 

4:43 pm

Two days until our ultimate glory, and Slytherin's demise. Angelina says it's supposed to rain. I wonder if that will prove that Malfoy's really a brunette or something. 

4:57 pm

That git. 

****

October 30, Thursday

6:36 pm

One day until the big game. We will win. 

6:58 pm

The storm has started to roll in. Bring it on weather, Ron Weasley is not afraid of the rain. We Weasleys are made of tough stuff. 

7:42 pm

Ginny and Harry had a wrestling match. Ginny won. It was hilarious. 

****

October 31, Friday

4:47 am

In honor of Halloween and the Quidditch game, we don't have class today. 

4:53 am

I'm…so…tired. 

5:01 am

Malfoy is dog meat. 

1:24 pm

Two hundred to ten! Take that Slytherin! Hahaha!! The only reason they even managed to make one goal is because a Bludger nearly took my head off. Stupid Slytherin sods. 

1:27 pm

Sometimes I really do love my older brothers. 

2:04 pm

Maybe Angelina isn't such a wench after all. Fred and George are quite intent on partying until 6:59 when they'll have to get ready in a minute for the Ball. Just a little less than five hours. 

2:29 pm

I wonder if Madam Pomfrey will be able to fix up Malfoy. I would love to see him walk into the Great Hall with two black eyes and split lip.

2:37 pm

Hahaha. 

5:17 pm

Ginny refused to go to the Ball wearing the habit. Despite the protest of her three older (and I must say, much wiser) brothers. She wouldn't say what she WAS going to wear, but I'm thinking I better have a wand ready anyway. If Harry even THINKS about touching my sister…

The minute Hermione left the common room to go get ready, Fred and George started teasing me. They said that I was the biggest sap in the world, I just didn't know how to manifest it into my actions. They said I couldn't be romantic if my life depended on it. 

This coming from the guys who sent Angelina a toilet seat for her birthday. 

5:23 pm

I think they're obsessed with toilet seats.

5:28 pm

Unlike the Yule Ball last year, Hermione went up to the girl's dormitory at five. She said that because she didn't need to fix her hair this year, it wouldn't take her nearly as long. I don't think I've ever told her that I like her hair the way it is, so I'm glad she figured it out herself. 

5:56 pm

Can't stop imagining the look on Malfoy's face when Harry caught the Snitch. 

6:01 pm

Hahahaha. 

****

November 1, Saturday

1:58 am

Last night was officially the best night of my life. 

I am "the man". 

Hermione and I had agreed to meet in the common room about ten minutes before seven so we could start towards the Great Hall. Harry was all fidgety beside me. Finally, Hermione appeared at the top of the stairs. 

There is a reason why girls take longer to get ready than boys. Wow. She was wearing this dress of dark blue, and well, I don't know, it looked brilliant. "You look fantastic." 

She smiled. "Thanks, so do you." 

I held out my arm to escort her, and she took it. "Would you like us to wait for you, Harry?" she asked. He said something that came out sort of strangled. 

"Of course mate, I know exactly what you're talking about," I rolled my eyes. 

Harry glared at me and then nodded sort of desperately. Well, being the wonderful and best best friends in the world, we waited. It wasn't long before Ginny came out of her dormitory, wearing something that I must say was MUCH too revealing for MY little sister. Harry and Hermione didn't seem to think so and both told her how great she looked. 

Hmph. 

We passed Fred and George on the way out, both who were waiting for their dates. Angelina and Alicia, respectively. 

While waiting outside the Great Hall, people kept glancing over at us. I was getting ready to knock some teeth out. If they were looking at Hermione or Ginny and thinking about SOMETHING…

Luckily for them, the doors opened and we all went in. Dinner was great and Nearly Headless Nick even let his head flop over a few times. That's when the first song started. 

Er… "Hermione, do you want to dance?" 

"Sure." By now she had a giant smile across her face. 

I meant to menacingly whisper a threat to Harry when we passed him on the dance floor, but I forgot. It wasn't even until Hermione mentioned sitting down and getting some punch that I realized we had danced through five straight songs. 

The dance was scheduled to end at midnight, so five minutes before Dumbledore was going to announce the winner of the hundred Galleons, and then they would lead off the last dance. Harry and I were rather intent on completely ignoring Dumbledore's speech, but everybody in the hall hushed up (including Fred and George) so we decided to as well. 

"I hope you've all had a wonderful evening." Pause for applause. "As you well know the staff and I decided to award a prize of hundred Galleons each to who we considered the best looking couple here tonight. 

"We've spent the entire night judging, and finally came to a conclusion." His eyes were twinkling merrily behind his half moon glasses and wondered if he had had just a touch too much Mead. Or Butterbeer. "Congratulations Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. If you would please make your way to the center of the floor to lead off the last dance." He DEFINITELY had too much to drink. We won? 

"We won!" 

"Go on then," Harry laughed, slapping me on the back. 

What else could I do? I took Hermione's hand and escorted her to the center of the dance floor. And of course, the last song was a slow one. 

"Can you believe it?" she asked in an excited whisper. "You can have my share of the Galleons if you want." Oh yes indeed, I LOVE HERMIONE GRANGER. 

"No, that's all right. You'll want it next time we go to Hogsmeade. Besides, the only reason we won is you." 

She was blushing. "That's not true. You know, all the stares we were getting weren't just from boys." Had she just…? I thought my face would catch fire. 

"Well, then those girls were admiring you. You really look…you always look beautiful. I think everybody just realized it tonight." 

"Ron?"

"What?" Oh, fine time for the voice to start cracking. 

"You, you know that time in Hogsmeade? When we had a bit too much Butterbeer?" How could I forget? She was looking at me, biting her bottom lip slightly, and I just couldn't help it anymore. 

"Hermione, I love you." 

Cue tears. "Oh Ron!" Oh yeah. "I love you too!" 

HA, TAKE THAT FRED AND GEORGE! I CAN'T BE ROMANTIC? IN YOUR FACE! 

Kissing Hermione is like…I don't know. The greatest thing in the world. Coming home at last. Eating all of my Mum's homemade fudge at once. And then some. 

2:46 am

I love my life. 

2:49 am

A lot.

2:53 am

Harry is still dead.

2:56 am

Malfoy didn't have a date.

3:01 am

Hahahaha. 

~~~~~~~~~

Enjoy book five everyone!


End file.
